Zushi
|name = Zushi |kana = ズシ |rōmaji = Zushi |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Yuka Terasaki (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) Kira Buckland (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 44 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Dark Brown (1999) Light Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Wing (Master) Heaven's Arena |occupation = Shingen-ryū Pupil Heaven's Arena Fighter Floor Master |type = Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Zushi (ズシ, Zushi) is a young participant of Heaven's ArenaHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 and a practitioner of Shingen-ryū.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Prior to Gon and Killua, he was Wing's only student. Appearance Zushi is an average sized boy with short brown hair, thick eyebrows, and big hazel eyes. He wears a black turtleneck under a standard ''karate gi'' with a red belt. Personality He is a serious honest hardworking student who has devoted himself to the martial arts. He is loyal to his master but also expresses an honest personality as he disliked when Wing lied to Killua and Gon about the nature of Nen when they first asked. Background Zushi is a young boy who studies fighting and Nen under the tutelage of Wing, whom Gon and Killua meet in the Heaven's Arena. Plot Heaven's Arena arc Zushi makes his first appearance after KO his opponent and the match referee allows him to advance to level 50. Gon and Killua with Zushi ride on an elevator to the 50th floor of the tower. On said floor they introduce themselves to one another and praise each other's respective fights. Zushi tells Gon and Killua he's fighting in the arena to improve his skills in Shingen-ryū and inquires what school they belong to. The boys confess they don't belong to one, which Zushi respects and feels his training is inadequate compared to theirs. Zushi's teacher Wing approaches the group and praises Zushi's efforts, while Zushi points out his shirt isn't tucked in again, much his teacher's chagrin. Zushi then introduces Gon and Killua to his teacher and the group head over to the reception desk to turn in their ticket stubs and receive their prize money for their matches. Let down by the paltry sum of Jenny, which is only enough to buy a simple beverage drink. Killua details to Gon and Zushi about the prize money fundamentals and how he once made it to the 190th floor and used his 200 million Jenny prize money to purchase 4 years worth of snack foods. Hearing this shocks Zushi and Gon how Killua spent his prize money. Soon the trio head into the locker room to await their next fights. As soon as Killua insults the other fighters in the room for being weak, an announcer calls Killua and Zushi to report to the 57th floor for their match with one another. Although Zushi is humbled by their fight with each other, Killua blatantly proclaims he's going to take Zushi down. On the floor the arena announcer informs the audience about both of the boys previous matches and a large majority of the audience choose Zushi over Killua as most favorable to win. At the start of the match Zushi assumes his fighting stance and as Killua approaches him, tries to punch him, but Killua easily dodges and strikes him in the back of the neck gaining him 2 points. Although Killua believed the fight to be finished, he's shocked to see Zushi able to get up again. Regaining his composure Zushi tries to hit Killua with multiple punches, but Killua smoothly dodges every single one of them and strikes Zushi in the back of the neck again sending him bouncing backwards, but manages to stay on his feet. As the two contemplate how to continue; Zushi takes a new stance causing Killua to become fearful and causing his teacher Wing to scream his name from the audience. This makes Zushi shudder and almost lose his balance. After the fight, Killua meets up with Gon and the two talk about the fight with Zushi. Killua's praises Zushi ability and will one day become strong, his current strength is far too weak. Killua also mentions, when Zushi took that peculiar stance near the end of the fight, he felt as if he was facing his brother, and after eaves dropping on a conversation with Zushi and Wing, the move was called Ren. A flashback shows the conversation, where Wing scolds Zushi for using Ren, whom in turn begs Wing for forgiveness. Wing forgives Zushi, but explains to him that his impatience will corrode his potential, but also will hinder him from reaching his goal on the top floor. Wing also mentions to Zushi he should get used to losing, which he understands. As Gon and Killua climb farther up the tower, they approach Zushi to learn more about Ren. Zushi however explains to them that there's more to it than just Ren, that it's merely one of the 4 main principals of Nen the other three being Ten, Zetsu, and Hatsu; all of which are trained and practiced under Nen. Killua becomes frustrated by Zushi's explanation being unable to understand it all, as Wing then appears and lightly scolds Zushi for explaining something he's not qualified in doing. Killua then requests Wing to teach them about Nen and Wing brings the boys to his flat outside the Heaven's Arena. Within the flat, Wing discusses Nen in further detail. After his explanation the boys leave and Wing has Zushi continue his training with Ten. In a flashback it's shown that Killua won his match with Zushi by a ring out. Although Killua admits he used more power than necessary to win the match, he was amazed by Zushi's resilience to manage to get back up although clearly in serious pain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 Back to the present as Zushi trains his Ten, Wing notices a disturbance in his Ten and ask what's wrong. Zushi inquires why did Wing lie to Gon and Killua about the fundamentals of Nen and wonders if it's because they're not his students. Wing though defends his actions and explains that not just because the boys aren't his students, but also Nen can be considered a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. Wing gives an example by tearing a page out of a book he was reading, uses his Nen on the paper, and throws it to slice a can of juice in half. Wing then explains the dangers of Nen with other objects. Livid Zushi scolds Wing for tearing up the book he didn't get to read yet and for slicing open his juice he wanted to enjoy. Distraught by this, Wing apologizes for his actions. When Gon and Killua make it to the 200th floor, Zushi tells Wing about it and praises the two, but wonders why Wing is so displeased by this.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Zushi along with Wing, spectate Gon's match with Gido.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 50 Soon after Wing bans Gon from practicing Nen for 2 months, Zushi practices his Ren as Wing watches carefully, but Zushi becomes worried for Wing's well being as he was very sweaty and nervous.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 After 2 months pass since Gon's ban from practicing Nen, Wing teaches the trio more about Nen. When Gon demonstrates his Ten, Zushi is amazed by it and praises Gon's Ten. Wing then showcases Hisoka and Kastro's match and explains during the match Hisoka used an advanced move of Nen called In. Decidedly Wing teaches the boys how to see In with another advanced Nen ability known as Gyo. Zushi manages to preform the technique and observes 13 lines from Hisoka. Although Zushi becomes seriously exhausted from doing this, Wing praises him for his efforts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 The trio later return to Heaven's Arena and Killua thinks Zushi made it far himself, but he confesses he's only at the 90th floor. The trio then take an elevator to the 200th floor and are confronted by Sadaso, Riehlvelt, and Gido. Sadaso uses his Ren to instigate a fight with the trio, but they refuse. Unfazed Sadaso accepts their rejection, but keeps a sharp eye on Zushi as they go on their way. The following day Zushi is astonished by Gon and Killua's progress. Acting modest Gon and Killua believe they haven't peaked Zushi's level yet and wish to continue training, but Zushi intervenes claiming they've done enough. Although Killua insists they continue, Zushi still insists they stop. On his way back to Wing's flat, Zushi is captured by Sadaso's transmuted arm Hatsu. Killua witnesses the situation and negotiates with Sadaso to release Zushi on the condition the two schedule a fight with one another and Killua looses on default. Sadaso agrees to negotiations and returns Zushi to Wing's flat. The following day Zushi makes a full recovery and is amazed as how well Killua is able to use Gyo and spot 15 tendrils from Hisoka and Kastro's match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 Time goes by and the trio train studiously under Wing's direction, until the day of Gon's rematch with Gido and Killua's fight with Riehlvelt. Zushi is perplexed by Gon's decision to use a fishing rod in his match with Gido. Though after Gon defeats Gido, Gon threatens Gido to never harm Zushi again or else. Zushi seated next to Wing, cheers Gon on his victory.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 The following day Wing teaches the boys about Hatsu. Wing gives a long and detailed explanation about Hatsu and the six individual categories of them. It's revealed by a water divination test that Zushi is a Manipulator. The trio then strenuously train for the next 4 weeks to cultivate their respective auras better and when the 4 weeks are over Zushi is once again amazed by Gon and Killua's progress. Also impressed by their progress Wing informs they boys they've passed the hidden Hunter Exam, surprising Gon and Killua, but perplexes Zushi. That night Zushi and Wing say goodbye to Gon and Killua. When the boys are out of sight Wing not only informs Zushi he'll practice his Nen for four more weeks, but also tells him not to be discouraged by the boy's talent. Zushi although still a bit uneasy, promises he'll one day catch up to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Zushi with Wing both spectate Gon and Hisoka's match and when Hisoka reveals how to deduce what category a person belongs to by their personality, Zushi anxiously hopes Hisoka reveals the specifics of his type.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 62 Greed Island arc As Wing talks to Gon on his phone from his flat, Zushi continues his Nen training.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 Abilities & Powers Zushi is stronger than any normal boy his age. He is enough skilled in Shingen-ryū ''kung fu'' to defeat opponent many times his own weight and size. His stance was noted by Killua to leave few openings. He appears to favor swift and precise blows. He also has remarkable willpower and endurance, taking a severe beating by Killua without fainting or giving up even before resorting to Nen. In the manga, Killua's attacks did not even inflict him any physical damage, and the second time he was struck, he back got on his feet much faster than before, even if his opponent used more strength than before. In the movie, Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission, his abilities in combat and Nen increased to the point where he became a Floor Master at the Heaven's Arena. He was also the only Floor Master to land a blow (an elbow strike to the face) on one of Jed's followers, Gaki, who had previously defeated Kanjiru in no time, before being knocked unconscious. Nen Zushi is still training to use his Nen and is yet to be seen perform any Hatsu ability, though he has long since learned the basic Nen exercises. Although he lacks Gon's and Killua's talent, Wing believes he has good potential. After using water divination, Zushi was shown to be a Manipulator. Appearances in Other Media The Last Mission Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission movie do not constitute canon material. After a year went by, Zushi is shown as a newly appointed Floor Master of the Heaven's Arena ready to participate into the Battle Olympia event before the tower is taken by Jed and the other On users. Just when he should have fought the fellow Floor Master Kanjiru he is confronted and beaten by one of Jed's men, Gaki, but not before hitting him at least one time in the face. Later he alongside his master and Biscuit Krueger he helped the spectators of the tower defeating Jed's minions and securing the area. One day after Jed's defeat Battle Olympia can finally start and Zushi have his match with Kanjiru.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Trivia * Zushi's introductory fight on the first floor of Heaven's Arena in Episode 27 of the 2011 anime adaptation, in which he unleashes a barrage of fists on a fat man that causes ripples to form on the man's belly, mirrors Kenshiro's fight against Mr. Heart in ''Fist of the North Star''. * His name is very similar to ''sushi'', a traditional food from Japan, and equal when a prefix is attached to sushi, with the word being spelled with a z'' instead of an ''s due to ''rendaku'' consonant mutation. * Despite being written differently from the character's name, Zushi (逗子) is a Japanese city. * In the Chapter 45 and Episode 37 of the 1999 anime series adaptation, during Killua and Zushi's match the big screen in the arena shows Zushi's name written as: "Zooci". Instead the Viz version has the normal name edited over the original image in the manga. Translations around the World References es:Zushi fr:Zushi id:Zushi pl:Zushi pt:Zushi ru:Зуши zh:智喜 Category:Male characters Category:Manipulators Category:Heaven's Arena fighters Category:Floor Masters